There is a need to provide an indication which gives information concerning fluid flow in connection with engines for vehicles or auxiliary equipment on such vehicles. In some applications, there is a need to know that a predetermined flow rate either has momentarily occurred or is continuing to occur. Magnetic switches are subject to error due to an influence from a nearby motor field and secondary mechanical switches in many cases have special electrical requirements that make them unsuitable for certain aerospace activities.